


Surprise! It's Summer Camp

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Parent BillDip, Summer Camp Shenanigans, but i asked two people and they said it was okay so i jus, m so anxious about the Envy part with cabin assignment, nameless characters nobody cares about, parental BillDip, sin children AU, thank you Lanx, this is weird this was a dorky idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper decides he wants to take the sins to summer camp, him and Mabel went to one when they grew up- so why not take them? Ohohohoh, Dipper Pines you naive little man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! It's Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Forewarning. I'm super anxious about the Envy part, and you'll see. Everyone perceives gender and identity differently, and i had to write something that is not a way i handle things (in other words i don't care how people gender ME, but i know others don't feel the same way and that's okay)  
> I wanted to mostly show more on Envy's character truthfully. 
> 
> So if i fucked up, i'm sorry, please let me know but don't yell at me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Dipper scrolled through the webpage on his phone. The pixelated smiling cartoon suns and clouds, the cheerful wide smiles of children and guardians, the adults wore matching shirts that read “Mirror Lake Summer Camp”. The man hummed and leaned in the chair at the table as Bill practiced making actual edible food, scrutinizing the instructions on the small box of sea shelled macaroni and cheese. The demon scoffed and rolled his eyes, tossing the empty package into the trash bin only to go back to retrieve it a few minutes later.

He looked over his shoulder to see Dipper staring at his phone still in thought, “Dipper, are you still looking at that weird thing?”

The man hummed a confirmation at the other before sighing and leaning on his elbows, “Come on, it’d be fun. A great learning experience for them- to interact with humans that are their… Well, respective appearance age. We’ve vaguely talked about school, and they should interact with people. Me and Mabel went to summer camp before, you know.”

“Yeah, and you hated it,” Bill pointed out, “Remember the leeches and the fire ants?”

Dipper groaned, “Please, do not,” he ran a hand through his hair and dropped his phone, looking over at the other, “Do you think it’d a bad idea…? I just, wanna make sure they have a good time here, and I don’t want them cooped up in the shack. They should go out and explore, meet people on their own.”

“I never said it was a bad idea,” Bill turned his back to Dipper to attend to the stove, “I simply said it was weird. But, if you think that even in a small chance they’d enjoy it then we can go for it, I want your input in it all as well. The only concern I have is one of us will have to go with them, stay the month in supervision, I am not leaving them alone like that for obvious reason. And it’s not going to be me, you know how I feel about human-children…”

Dipper’s face lit up at the other’s words of encouragement, smiling to himself as he nodded despite him not facing him, “I can go, don’t worry about it. They say that parents are more than welcomed to volunteer, as long as they pass background checks and stuff like that.”

“Oh I will worry,” Bill spoke nonchalantly as he turned off the burner and drained the water from the noodles, “But I know at least that when you’ve bitten off more than you can chew you ask for help-“

“Unlike you.”

“Perhaps I wont help you when you need it,” Bill looked over his shoulder with a blank smile, Dipper simply giving him a playful grin. The demon fixed a bowl for the other and brought it over to him, sitting down in the chair next to him and watching with observing eyes as the mortal took a cautious bite of the mac and cheese, “Did I do that right?”

“You’re getting better,” Dipper spoke as he continued to eat the lunch the demon had made for him, getting him to smile happily in triumph at the baby steps he was making with the odd human ways of cooking.

* * *

 

Mabel had her feet propped up against the dashboard as she patted her knees just above her purple knee socks, singing along to the pop song loudly as Lust would pipe up on the parts she knew before dying down to humming along with the radio. Dipper focused on the road signs and gripped the wheel tighter around every bend they took on the inclining Cliffside road- his anxiety spiking every time he’d catch how much of a drop they had with only a small metal guardrail to help them. After a while he heard Greed shakily whine as he took one last peek through the window before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing over the other’s in the backseat to get as far away from the Cliffside as he could. Seeing how he wasn’t the only one who had the fear eased Dipper a bit. Bill lingered around as he worked nimbly threading realities and consciousness together and weaving fears into timelines of unknowing victims of his. But he was around to see everything by.

“Where are we even going, this car ride is taking forever!” Wrath whined out for the umpteenth time as he sat on the floor behind the passenger seat, he allowed Sloth to sit behind him on the actual seat in the car.

The blue eyed sin stared down at the older and curled his legs up as he huffed angrily, Dipper was about to speak before Lust butted in, “Yeah! Where _are_ we going? We had to pack a bunch of clothes and stuff, like what’s that all about?”

“Well,” Dipper cleared his throat nervously, “It’s a surprise! You’ll see soon enough!”

Lust squealed happily, grasping Pride’s shoulders and grinned at her, “A surprise! Oh I hope it’s a good one.”

The youngest sin glowered at her, she opened her mouth to say something but the sudden chilled draft of thick air stopped her in her tracks, an unspoken warning as to not to fight- at least not at the moment in the car. Mabel looked over at Dipper with a smile, the younger twin catching it barely as he continued to focus on the road. It wasn’t very long until they reached the top of the foothill where the camp was at, the archway fence that held the sign up high reading “Mirror Lake Camp.”. Envy looked out the window with a confused grimace, watching the children holding backpacks and other things as they would hug their parents.

Before they could fully turn to Dipper and form the question, Dipper turned off the car next to another in a makeshift parking space and looked over the middle console towards them all, “Surprise! It’s summer camp!”

He had a nervous smile on his face that was slowly faltering as the sins stared at him with confusion, Mabel looked at him to the young demons before speaking up, “Yeah! Dip and I went to these things when we were kids, it was loads of fun! You play games, do fun outdoor activities, swim in a lake, hike, make new friends, learn how to build fires, roast s’mores! All this fun stuff!”

“Dad already knows how to make fires, we don’t need to,” Pride spoke.

“We play games all the time too,” Gluttony looked at Greed, who nodded in agreement.

“What’s hiking?” Wrath looked at Dipper as the human got out of the car to go to the trunk.

Mabel was about to answer him before Sloth spoke, “Why do we need to make friends? Aren’t we all friends already, why do we need more?”

The mortal woman smiled nervously as she tried to find a way to get the sins onboard with it all, running a hand through her long brunette hair and twisting her fingers in the ends. Before anyone said anything else Dipper opened one of the doors for the back and gestured for the rest to come out and grab their things. Sloth held onto his things that was handed to him, the backpack with a small plush sloth hanging from it. The sin was astounded to find there was a creature that shared the same name as him, and he instantly fell in love with it and dubbed the animal his favorite. He stood next to Dipper and watched as the other’s grabbed their things.

“Where’s dad?” he looked up at Dipper, and as if right on cue the dream demon showed himself.

Bill sauntered from around the car into view, “Here I am, you wouldn’t think I’d miss seeing my little sweetheart off, did ya?”

He knelt down in front of the blue eyed sin and ruffled his dirty blonde hair, Sloth looked worried at his words, “See us off? You’re not staying with us??”

Envy instantly perked up at the words of the younger sin, pushing their way over to Bill and looking up with wide pleading eyes, “What! Dad, you can’t be serious, you’re leaving us here?! For how long!? You can’t honestly be okay with just dropping us off and disappearing for whenever!”

“You won’t be here forev-“

“Pride, you’re with me, right? You of all people should be against Dad and Dipper leaving us alone here,” the eldest sin turned to the youngest.

“I am opposed to this entire experience, whether they stay with us or not, I don’t want to be here,” she stuck her nose in the air and grimaced as her eyes narrowed at the way the wind ruffled the leaves of the trees.

“Dip-dad, I thought you loved us!” Sloth teared up and clung to Dipper’s leg in an iron like grip, “I thought, you were, we were. And you’re leaving us here? Don’t you like us?”

Dipper stared down at the child clinging to him, a pang tugging at his heart strings but before he spoke Envy cut in, tugging viciously at Bill’s shirt, “Dad, come on, I don’t want to be here, Pride doesn’t want to and neither does Sloth, don’t make us stay here- at least not me! I’m old enough to make my decisions, and my decision is that I don’t want to be here! I wanna go back home!”

The brunette human picked up Sloth and wiped his tears away as he spoke, finally uninterrupted, “You’re not going to be alone, I’ll be with you. Bill can’t stay, but you’ll have one of us here. I promise you’ll have fun.”

Envy stared from Dipper and then back to Bill, tugging him once, “Are you serious? Dad, you know I am not the one to start things, I’m better than that. But,” They leaned in closely to whisper, trying to get their way out of this entire camp thing, “Do you really trust us in the hands of… Him? I mean, come on, we’re demons. He’s a human. We’re surrounded by humans, do you _really_ think this is a good idea?”

Bill hummed as if he were thinking it over before he simply shrugged, “Not at all, but when did I ever have any ‘good’ ideas? Come on, it’ll be fun, at least give it a try. It’s only for two weeks. And I trust Dipper enough to handle things, if not I’ll be watching. Besides, I also trust you to help him, and if you’re not here then what’ll happen to your brothers and sisters?”

“Pride can handle herself,” Envy spoke, but hummed as they looked over to the twins and then Ira, before turning back to Bill with a defeated sigh, “Alright, but just because I carry the weight of having to help keep everyone in line. But I’m only doing this for you, and sorta Dipper.”

Bill simply smiled at the sin before walking over to Pride, instantly she spat angrily, “I do NOT want to be here.”

“I know you don’t, but just try it, okay?” Bill spoke sweetly to her but she turned her back entirely to him and ignored him.

He simply sighed and went over to the twins, giving the same small little encouragement and got a simple thumbs up from Greed and a ‘don’t you worry’ from Gula. But that just made him worry even more. When he went to Wrath the aggressive sin simply stared up at him, speaking through his teeth, “Oh, I will stay. I won’t enjoy anything, but I will enjoy making this entire time absolute HELL for everyone else. You brought this on everyone, own up to your choices, _dad.”_

Bill didn’t say anything, instead pulling his hand back from ruffling the sin’s messy dark hair and stare blankly at the sky. Finally he walked over to Dipper and Sloth, he kissed the younger demon’s forehead and brushed his hair back out of his face, “Don’t worry, Dipper will be here and so will the others. You’ll always have someone around that you know, and if you have any problems you can always call me. Okay?”

Sloth nodded, “You promise you’re not leaving us though?”

“I promise, I would never leave you, or any of the others!” he gave one last kiss to his forehead before he pulled away, giving a quick kiss to Dipper- already going over everything they needed to beforehand and simply giving a shared nod.

Bill faced Lust and Mabel, the sin chatting happily with the mortal about her own experience when she went to a camp like this, he cleared his throat to catch her attention, “I can trust you to make sure everyone has a good time?”

“We’re gonna have a fun time, good time!” Lust smiled happily, bouncing on her toes, “Don’t worry, I got this! Second in command, or am I third? I forget now since Dipper is here.”

“Keep an eye on Ira, please,” he got a nod in response.

He watched as Lust ran over to the others, turning on her heels and giving him a thumbs up. Bill sighed and chewed on his lip while he leaned against the car. Mabel looked up at him and took noticed of his worry, “Hey, don’t worry.”

“I will.”

“Dipper’s got it, and he has the help of Envy and Lust. Not to mention, if anything really bad happens you’ll swoop in less than a second notice,” she gave him a comforting smile, “I think they’ll have a good time, if not a great time. There’s at least something they’ll enjoy, these camps always have so many activities. And you’re always wanting to know about humans more, and they’ll be getting some human experience firsthand!” She watched him and waited for an answer of some sort, when she didn’t get any she sighed and grabbed the keys from her pocket, “Hey, would you want a shake or something, maybe help get your mind off things? Before you head back to whatever work you do.”

* * *

 

“Hello all you lovely new campers~! Welcome to Mirror Lake Camp! I’m Counselor Chandy! But because I’m sure we’ll all become such great friends you can just call me Chandy,” a happy overly peppy woman cheered loudly, her dyed brown and blonde highlighted hair pulled back into a messy bun that would knock a few curls loose when she bounced, “To make sure we all have a wonderful and comfortable time here even at night, we’re gonna have to keep the boys and the girls cabins separate, and to help us out we’re gonna need all the girls to head over to Counselor Michelle, raise your hand for everyone!” she pointed over to another woman with her black hair cut into an A-line, the woman obviously holding back a roll of the eyes at the other’s cheerfulness as she stood up on a bench and raised her hand. “Haha! Awesome! Alright boys, head over to Counselor Eric!” She pointed the opposite direction to a tall man with a neat undercut, in his own little world and perking up at the sound of his name.

Sloth tugged on Dipper hands to pull him along, but the human simply stared down at him and let go of his hand shaking his head, “Hold on, I’ll be over in a second, go with Wrath, okay?”

Before the sin could say anything Ira walked over and grabbed the other’s hand, pulling him along to go where the annoying Chandy told them to go. Dipper turned to Envy, who was standing firmly in place and gritting their teeth. Their arms were folded tightly over their chest as they tried to look calm and collect, they squeezed their eyes shut tightly when they heard the Counselor repeat herself and they snorted loudly.

“Hey, do you want me to say something?” Dipper spoke and got the demon’s attention.

Envy sighed and opened their eyes, “If I don’t get a cabin does that mean I can leave?” they looked down at their boots, “No, I promised dad I’d stay. I don’t care, girls or boys I just don’t care…”

“No, it bothers you…”

They didn’t say anything, continuing to stare at the fallen pine needles that littered the ground in a thick layer. Dipper took a second before carefully taking their hand and pulling them along to the Counselor. They both waited patiently for her attention to be let go and shifted to them, her smile widened as she acknowledged them.

“Hey! Everything going okay?” Chandy asked happily, looking over from Dipper to Envy.

“We, have a little bit of an issue, if you could call it that?” Dipper let go of the sin and scratched his neck nervously, trying to find out how to explain this right seeing how he never really knew how people would react to it all.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“My- child, here. They don’t really feel comfortable, with either of the groups of cabins,” Dipper stumbled over his words barely but it seemed like everyone was listening in.

Chandy’s smile dropped, looking at Dipper and then Envy with her pale blue eyes, “Okay, I don’t fully understand.”

Envy tried not to growl and hold back their temper, “I don’t appreciate the two separate groups that you’ve labeled out to go to, and I prefer to be somewhere that im comfortable- like you cheered for. If I could, I would like to stay with my dad. The volunteer counselors have their own cabin, right? Or something along the lines.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I don’t think I can do that. If one kid wants to stay with their parent then the rest would too, you’ll have to choose a group.”

Dipper went to say something but watched as Envy narrowed their green eyes, “Okay, so then you tell me. Which group do I go to; girls or guys?”

“Well, are you a girl or a boy, it’s very simple.”

“Neither.”

“That’s not physically possible,” Chandy gave an annoyed smile, trying to continue to be happy and peppy as Envy began to pick up their tone.

“Okay, say I go to girls- but what if I have a male body.”

“You can’t do that-“

“But if I identify with a girl, I could, couldn’t I? Because I’m a girl,” Envy shifted their weight onto their left leg, “But I could go to the boys too, if I identify as that. And you wouldn’t know because I highly doubt you’d check me.”

“I-“

“Look, you said you wanted me to be comfortable, right? I don’t feel comfortable in either of those groups.”

“Okay, well, what’s your name? I can help you figure it out,” Chandy pulled her clipboard, despite it doing no use whatsoever, it was to look like she had some sort of authority.

“My name’s not going to do anything to decipher what group I go to, do you know how many parents name their female children Casey, or their male children Kelly? It means nothing other than a personal identification.”

Chandy stared from Dipper to Envy and then back to Dipper, she sighed heavily annoyed, “I don’t have time for this, just- fine. Okay, stay with your dad. If that makes you comfortable, whatever. There’s hundreds of more campers I have to deal with, one kid isn’t gonna start some sort of huge uproar.”

She rolled her eyes and shoved passed them, stating the end of the conversation in a confused huff and defeat. Envy smiled happily and looked to Dipper, the human holding a small nervous smile of his own.

They followed Dipper to where the cabin was, “you know, maybe this wont be so bad after all. A few snags but that’s expected, huh. But already we have someone who probably hates us already… That’s not good, but who cares, Chandy should learn to deal with things as easy as the narrow minded thinking of hers.”

* * *

 

Not even an hour in Pride had angrily marched over to Dipper, obviously distraught as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and began to pull him along with her, “Dipper, DIPPER! DIPPER PINES! THERE IS A DEADLY EVIL VILE SPIDER ON MY PILLOW AND I NEED YOU TO GET IT!!”

“What?” Dipper tried to understand her screeching, catching the glances over others as they walked over to the cabin she was in, “Are you sure it’s deadly?”

She whipped around and stared wide eyed at him, “I am positive! Nothing that gross looking is harmless! It’s legs are perfect for holding its prey down as it sucks the life from them and eats them alive!”

She began to pull him up the steps again and shoved the heavy door open to the cabin, he walked in to see the handful of bunkbeds lining the walls, he noticed Sloth sitting on the bottom bunk of one of them in the corners in front of a girl who was showing both him and Lust a deck of Pokemon cards she brought with her.

Pride let go of him and moved to push him to her bunk, the top and shoving him to the ladder. She then jumped back as she whined, “See! It’s right up there! Waiting for me to forget about its lingering presence so it can attack!”

Dipper sighed, climbing up the ladder and looking over the bed. It took him a few times to notice the small baby spider, the long legs of the species poking from the spec of spider itself. He tried not to sigh and was thankful his back was turned to her as he rolled his eyes, “This isn’t a deadly spider…”

“LIES!!”

“Look,” He picked up the small spider and hopped down from the ladder, holding it out to her and getting her to squeal and run across the room, Lust snickering at the show, “It’s just a daddy long legs, they’re harmless. Their mouths are too small to do anything.”

“I don’t care, and do not give me that ‘it’s more scared of you than you are of it’ crap! Just get! IT! OUT!”

Dipper sighed and stepped out of the cabin, tossing it in the grass before he stepped back in, “Anything else?”

“Check to make sure there’s no more in my bed,” Pride ordered with her hands on her hips, nodding back over to the bed.

Dipper sighed and did just that, several times in fact. And after Pride made sure she was completely safe to climb back into her bunk she shooed him away, “Thanks, okay, goodbye.”

* * *

 

The first day had been fine for the most part. Everyone getting settled in and coming to know their cabin-roommates. It was safe to say that Lust had easily gotten along with everyone she met, winning them over with her charm and flattery. Pride stuck her nose up in disgust at everyone’s attempts at getting to know her. Sloth mostly toted around Lust like her shadow after Wrath had told him to get lost, but even on his own he was quite naturally easy to get along with. A lot of the counselors enjoyed his calming presence and many of the girls flocked to him as if he were a teddy bear- an adorable blue eyed teddy bear that went to his beck and call even if he were to so much as sniffle. Wrath had earned his reputation quick, not following the rules of any of the counselors and talking back to everyone he could. He fit right in with the group of kids who obviously didn’t want to be here but had no say when their parents drove them up the mountain kicking and screaming to get some sort of peace in their life. Gluttony and Greed were still inseparable, much rather spending time with each other than the others. But even still Greed did his best to get along with others despite communication barriers.

Envy however became Dipper’s second shadow. They followed him everywhere they could. Whether just hanging around the cabin or the others, the cafeteria, the lake, the hiking trails, just everywhere. It was… Different, to say the least. But Dipper didn’t mind them- though he would be less uncomfortable if the sin were more of a conversationalist but he managed.

The eldest sin was half asleep as they sat next to Dipper on the metal mess hall bench, leaning on their elbows as they cradled their chin. They didn’t touch the small amount of food they were required to get, everyone had to get at least something whether they liked it or not. They opened their eyes when the familiar voice of Lust cut through the fuzz of wordless conversations.

“I found him, come on, **_my_** adorable little baby brother!” She exclaimed happily and loudly, making sure everyone knew that she was Sloth’s older sister, showing him off as much as she could.

The twins were already seated in front of Dipper and Envy, and Sloth quickly let go of Lust’s hand to take the spot on the other side of the human. The female demon sat next to Greed and Pride, the youngest sin sat with a straight posture and arms firmly crossed over her chest- barely touching the slop the camp called food aside from the grapes. She did not seem happy but nobody questioned it, that was just Pride for you.

“Did you see Wrath anywhere?” Dipper questioned and did a head count.

Lust nodded and Sloth answered, “He’s with his new friends, they’re over at the stage eating and said I couldn’t come with them.”

“Well that wasn’t nice of them,” he ruffled the younger’s messy dark blonde hair before he took a sip of his drink, “But it’s nice to see that he’s actually getting along with people for once.”

“Are you going to eat anything?” Gluttony kneeled on the cool metal bench and leaned over the table to point at Envy’s tray.

“No, you can have it,” they pushed over the tray for better reach for the other. Who happily took it and shared with his twin.

“How was your first day here? Are you enjoying it?” Dipper questioned finally, smiling a bit nervously at the sins for their answers.

“I hate it,” Pride spat and went back to not speaking to anyone, cutting of Lust when she went to answer.

Envy didn’t say anything, simply staring off over the heads of the other people and out to the tree. Greed and Gluttony shared an indecisive shrug, the older twin viciously stabbing at the baked potato and getting Lust to once again close her mouth before he spoke for them both, “I don’t know, it’s not awful or bad. We’re not bored. If that’s what you’re asking. This is fine.”

Lust huffed, pouting grumpily as Dipper turned to Sloth, “And what about you? How are you liking it?”

“I’m having fun, everyone has been really nice to me and have been showing me cool things,” he fumbled with the tab on the small milk carton, “I wish dad were here though, he might have fun here.”

“I’ll tell him all about it tonight-“

“You get to see dad?” Gluttony looked up through his lashes at Dipper, his face of disbelief covered partially.

“Only in the mindscape for now,” Dipper spoke before he sighed, narrowing his gaze at nothing and knitting his eyebrows, tone serious and blank, “Because he haunts me. I can never get rid of him. Ever. And he enjoys this fact.”

“AHEM!!!” Lust grabbed his attention, waving her arms widely as she gave a look of ‘excuse me, aren’t you forgetting to ask someone something?’.

Dipper smiled over at her, “Alright, what about you? How are you enjoying everything?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” She sung happily, Pride snorted and rolled her eyes in annoyance, “I’m having so much fun! There are so many people here! We haven’t done any of the activities yet since they want us to settle in- but I know for a fact that me and Melissa are going to be best buddies and everything, along with Sloth- did I say that too loud? Oh well nobody is paying attention!”

She continued on and on, the others already allowing her voice to drown out into nothing and leaving Dipper with a small smile as he listened to her every word, nodding and humming questions for her to answer. Wrath could be heard every now and again faintly as he shouted and laughed after making some snarky of vulgar comment, getting his group of peers to laugh along with him. His shoulders would relax and a small smile play across his face as he felt a happy acceptance with every minute being spent with the other kids.

* * *

 

Greed was sitting on a table outside of the cabin he was respectively assigned to, signing happily with someone in conversation. Envy couldn’t understand anything they were signing, simply exhaling through their nose and continue to walk through the bluing light and paying attention to the way the gravel cracked and shifted beneath their boots. A pair of counselors walked passed.

“No, last time Eric and Monique were partnered together to supervise an activity they snuck off to do their own _activities_ ,” the short woman spoke, her hands buried in her short pockets.

“God this place is a mess, Jesus F. Christ,” she spoke tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Envy stayed out of their way and sighed to themselves before walking up the steps of the cabin in which they stayed in with Dipper. A loud familiar scream pitched their ears and caused them to perk up, sighing again and opening the door. They walked quietly over to where Dipper sat in the corner on his bed, reading from a book as he picked at a mosquito bite.

“Paige is screaming,” Envy spoke up and caught Dipper’s attention.

Dipper narrowed his eyes in thought trying to figure out what they meant- realizing they meant Pride and using their more ‘human’ name. He sighed and closed his book, “Well, I didn’t hear her so unless she comes barging through that door she’s fine I assume.”

Envy gave them a blank look, “She could be dying.”

“Okay, but is that really a bad thing?” Dipper leaned over with a small smile. Envy snorted a small laugh and shook their head, “Don’t tell Bill I said that.”

“He’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

 

It was a little passed breakfast when Dipper heard Pride let out a blood curdling scream and ran as fast as her pale short clad legs would carry her. Following tail was Lust with her hands cupped out in front of her carrying something he couldn’t quite see. He could however make out her wide smile on her face. Her sister’s screams were carried and faded away the farther she ran, leaving Dipper and Envy to blankly stare in the direction the two ran. Dipper sighed and continued walking. He saw Gluttony and Greed sitting on the table outside, a handful of random flowers and plants spread out in front of them. Dipper and Envy sat on the bench with them.

Gluttony scowled in the direction of where he heard Pride screech again, “What is the princess screaming about now?”

“No idea, and I really don’t care to know right now,” Dipper ran his hands over his face with a groan, dropping them and looking at the assortment of plants, “What are you- are you two eating random things again?”

“I am, he’s not,” Gluttony pointed at Greed before he tapped his fingers along the wooden table top.

Before Dipper questioned the other twin, who was sitting on the table with legs crossed, simply shrugged with a smile, “Full.”

“Before you poison yourself let me get one of those plant guides, okay?” Dipper exhaled, going to stand up before Envy stood and pushed him to sit back down.

“I’ll get it, where is it?” they asked almost eagerly, though you wouldn’t be able to tell much due to their usually always neutral expression. Once Dipper told him where to look they were off, returning a handful of minutes later with a thick bound encyclopedia of plant life; deadly and non-.

* * *

 

“I have had it!” Pride’s angry voice was loud and raspy from screaming, Lust followed after her with a small bout of snickers, her hands clasped over each other as if to hold something. Pride grabbed Dipper’s shirt and pulled him to her, “I demand to leave!”

Dipper stared at her reddened face, her hair askew from running and her chest heaving with heavy breaths, he looked over at Lust, “What did you do?”

“I just wanted to show her a friend I found,” she smiled and peeked into her hands, “Look, it’s a mantis! I’ve named him Marley.”

When she took a step closer Pride lunged behind Dipper and huddled close to him, “Keep that thing away from me and the mantis!”

“Pride, it’s just a bug-“

“Just a bug, jUST A BUG!?” Pride laughed and shoved him away as she laughed in annoyance, “Just a bug is what killed Howard Carter! Just a bug is what caused the Madagascar locust crisis! JUST A BUG IS WHAT KILLS HUNDREDS IF NOT THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE EVERY YEAR EVERY YEAR!!” She cried loudly, threading her fingers through her blonde hair. Jesus Christ, you could tell this child was definitely Bill’s by her dramatic actions, “And you know what happens to those who DON’T die from the bugs!? They live the rest of their life mortally wounded by them!! Disease and plagues, amputations and deaths bugs are not a small threat to your world Dipper Pines! It’s a CRISIS!! A crisis I will take series so long that I am stuck in this hell hole!”

Dipper could already feel the headache sprouting through his skull as he rubbed his temples, “Lust, go take the mantis somewhere else. Pride. Bugs aren’t as bad as you say, and the ones you are talking about aren’t around us over her-“

“Oh, bugs are not the only things out here! The bears, the wolves, the mountain lions, the bigfeets!” Pride wailed, Gluttony rolling his eyes, “The killer moose! Oh the feared moose!” She leaned forwards and covered her face in a sob. When she didn’t get any sort of response other than a sigh she stood up, narrowing her gold gaze at Dipper and sighed a loud huffed whine, “Dipper, I’m going to die out here.”

“No, you’re not. The camp would have a lawsuit on their hands and do their best to prevent events like that from happening,” Dipper reassured her, “Look, just try to find something you enjoy and figure out how to survive here. It’s not as bad as you think and how you’re making it out to be. Try hanging out with Sloth, or Ira, I’m sure they won’t mind.”

Pride didn’t say anything. Instead she balled her fists up tightly at her sides and tensed her shoulders, scrunching her face up in a deep scowling glare before she stomped off with a loud angry growl.

* * *

 

Late in the morning a rain shower decided to pay the camp a visit, most of the campers deciding to stay in their cabins for the most part- well actually because the counselors had a strict rule against going out during a rain storm of any degree. Wrath stayed in his cabin without his friends, laying in his bunk reading a comic book he borrowed from one of them, Sloth and his curiosity taking hold and ended up reading it with him. And by reading he looked at the colorful pictures as he snuggled against Wrath trying to wait out the rain. Envy had went to hang out with Lust at some point and stayed in her cabin with others, one of the cabin mates fawned over their hair and with many many **many** hopeful pleas, Envy agreed to allow them to braid it. Which turned into the others wanting to play with their long blonde hair. Pride sulked in her bunk. And the twins napped happily in their cabin.

Once the storm subsided and they were allowed to go back out everyone ran out happily to jump in the puddles and muddy up their clothes without a single care. Dipper was standing in the doorframe watching it all.

“TYRONE CIPHER!” He heard one of the counselors yell out as he watched Wrath shoved one of the campers off their feet and into the mud, resulting them to begin bawling loudly. Dipper sighed and hoped they didn’t see him sneak away rather than dealing with it. Parent of the year.

He walked along the now mud path over to the girl’s cabins to find Envy, Lust, and Pride. As he walked up the slight incline he saw Pride try to carefully step down along the loose water drenched gravel. Lust caught sight of him and happily waved, “Dipper! Look at what all the rain did!!”

She quickly scurried over to him and grabbed his hand to tug him along. The kids playing and splashing carelessly and some playing tag- which would have been fine if they paid better attention because next thing he knew he heard a high pitched scream that made everyone stop and stare. One of the girls running from her friend carelessly looked over her shoulder as she darted off, just as she turned to look back at where she was going she slammed into Pride. Both of them hitting the ground with a painful thud.

“O-oh my God,” the other camper stared with wide blue eyes as she crawled up on her knees in the mud to reach of for Pride, “I am so sorry, I am so sorry!”

Pride tense up greatly, eyebrows knitted in frustration and anger and disgust as her mouth twisted into a grimace. She stayed seated in the mud, her navy blue shorts covered in mud and soaking water as her legs were splashed, her shirt didn’t leave unharmed either. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, “I’ve. Had. ENOUGH!”

“Pr-, sweetheart,” Dipper reached out to help her up but he stopped when she snapped her eyes open and seethed.

“I have had enough! Dipper Pines I am done! Done with this entire dumb experience and I demand to go home. I have never once had any enjoyment and I was doing my best to stick through all this, how my brother would say, bullshit. But this is the line, and I have crossed it. Now you will take me home, or I will call dad. I will call him and he will drop everything and come get me, with disappointment directed towards you. Which will it be, I don’t care either way. But don’t make me wait, because in an hour I will make the choice myself. Until then, I give you it. Don’t waste my time, this entire place has already wasted enough of it.”

Dipper’s shoulders dropped as did his expression. Watching Pride pull herself up from the muddy ground and cringe as she walked back into the cabin to change. Lust and Envy stared wide eyed at him before he sighed heavily, turning on his heels down to the main cabin to grab a phone to use. Ten minutes later he knocked on the cabin door quietly.

“You may enter.” Pride spoke loudly.

Dipper stepped in and saw the sin already changed and sitting on the top bunk. Her arms crossed and gaze set forward as she swung her legs over the edge, all of her things packed up and waiting. “Stan is going to pick you up, and then drop you off at Paz and Mabel’s place. I’ll let Bill know later that you decided to go home and he’ll either take you home-home or stay at Mabel’s…”

Pride nodded, not looking at him, “Good.”

“I’m sorry about all this,” Dipper apologized to her, watching as she closed her eyes and sigh.

“It’s fine, Dipper. I just. Want to go home.”

* * *

 

A few days later the counselors decided to take the campers down to the lake. Sloth was accompanied by three girls, or rather he was joined by them. They were a handful of years older than him and happily tugging him along with smiles and giggles.

“Come on, there’s a tire swing over by the hike trails,” one of them said, carefully taking Sloth’s hand in her own and smiling at him.

Sloth looked uncertain and chewed on his lip in thought and all three of the girls stopped, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I’d want to do that right now, I don’t go swimming a lot,” He gave a small smile, “But if you want to then we can!”

“No!” she put up her free hand, “No we don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

“Yeah, we want you to have fun too,” the one with a short bob poked in and grabbed his other hand, “Come on, let’s go sit at the shoreline!”

“We can do something else later when you want to,” the third girl simply led the way with a wave of her hand. The other two tugged him along with them and he nodded and followed them.

Gluttony was swimming happily in the water, laying back and floating while Greed whined in uncertainty standing barefoot at the waterline. The younger twin chewed on his lip and stared at the water, he shifted from foot to foot as he called out for the other, who was swimming farther and farther out.

“Come on, it’s fine!” Gluttony waved the other over and sighed at his mumbled answer, “It’s not as dirty as it looks, come on stop being a baby.”

Greed hissed in uncertainty, stepping into the water at ankle deep and curling his toes into the sandy mud before he squeezed his eyes shut tightly in a grimace as he stepped slowly more and more until he was completely submerged to the point of no longer being able to stand up on his own. Gluttony happily cheered for him and swam up to tug him along to where Lust was happily splashing with several other kids.

Wrath was hanging with his group of newly made friends along the trees that lined the water’s edge. They would climb over to branches that reached out above the surface and leap off in cannonballs and dives. There was an unspoken contest between two of the group’s members, every time the short bulky one would dive doing a flip of some sort. The tallest one would huff with his hands on his hips and scurry up the tree to keep up- if not one upping his dive with a rat-like smile.

Dipper sat with Envy on the pier. Envy not dressed in a swimsuit but simply wearing a t-shirt and shorts. They kicked their feet in the water and watched the distorted ripples with an unspoken sigh. Dipper laid back and closed his eyes under the sun. The two sat together without a word.

* * *

 

Finally the entire experience was over, the last and final day was here. Envy sighed happily and waited for the others. Ira proudly stood with his group and snickered as one of the parents called out for their ‘buttercup’, one of the group members yelling embarrassed at them to shut up as they tried to bury their face into the collar of their shirt as they walked over to the parent. Green eyes watched as the girl of the group was called by her parents. Her hair cut short and tucked into a beanie, she wore rings on her fingers and smudged eyeliner, legs covered with band-aids up to her knees where her shorts covered her thighs. She grabbed Wrath’s arm and hastily scribbled down with sharpie before she ran off to her respected guardian. Ira stared at his arm and then to her in a confused way before one of the other’s punched his arms. Envy rolled their eyes.

The twins looked sketchy as they swayed on their heels, humming a bit too happily as they kept looking around. They held onto their backpacks like a lifeline, packing as much snacks as they could without getting caught by one of the counselors. Lust stood talking with her Melissa friend, happily chattering away with a wide smile as the girl laughed and smiled with her. Sloth was surrounded by the three girls he had been flocked with all while they were here.

“Oh, hey! You guys, come on!” Dipper looked up as he saw the familiar vehicle and face of Mabel and Pacifica in the driver’s side.

Ira and Lust ran over to him and Envy continued to watch Sloth through the corner of their eye.

“I have to go,” he spoke quietly and began to walk over to the others.

“What!? Oh man,” one of the girl’s pouted, “Alright, see you then. Here, a special goodbye just for you!”

Envy grimaced and pulled up the hood on their shirt up as they watched Sloth receive a kiss to the cheek followed by the other two girls gawking at the giggling one. Once he received a total of three kisses he was allowed to run off to Dipper and the rest, the girls happily cheering goodbyes to him and waving. The entire drive home was spent with chatter filled in mostly by Lust and Sloth, Dipper far too tired and falling asleep halfway home.

* * *

 

They were dropped off at the shack, in which they still stayed at. Dipper raked his fingers through his dark hair as he unlocked the front door. He sighed tiredly and tossed his stuff carelessly in the corner to deal with later when he walked into the living room. Pride sat on the couch with her DS in hand.

“Where’s Bill?” he looked around before asking her.

She shrugged, “Around.”

Wrath was the first to grab his things and run up the stairs, staring at his arm the whole way to the attic and not speaking a word, which was surprising to say the least. Greed shoved his things to floor without a care and began undressing as he darted through the house and to the bathroom- exclaiming something about showers of some sort from what Dipper knew of his mother tongue. Lust happily marched up the stairs with her things, humming a tune to herself. Sloth made his way to the attic as well. And Envy, well, they sighed to themselves and carefully followed. Ready to unpack their things and put the entire weeks behind them.

Dipper didn’t find Bill until later that evening, assuming he was off in the mindscape doing god doesn’t know what. All the sins had bathed and were sitting in the living room watching some cartoon, some show about two kids who spend a summer with their relative. He didn’t know the specifics.

“So, overall, how was it?” Bill spoke up as he watched Dipper wield a knife and take it to a sprig of green onion.

“It was,” Dipper sighed trying to find his words before being blunt, “Oh my God I am never doing that again…”

“Haha!” Bill exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and smiling widely down at the other, “So I was right!”

“Yes, okay, you were right.”

“What were you right about, dad?” Wrath spoke up as he walked into the kitchen, he wore his Gloomy Bear™ slippers and his rainbow dash cutie mark printed pajama bottoms and black tank top.

Bill happily spun around and leaned on the counter, watching and speaking with a sly triumphant smile, “I was right about Dipper taking a bigger bite than he can chew and watching all of you for Summer Camp!”

“Hey!” Wrath narrowed his red eyes as he took a seat, “I was good, I’ll have you know.”

“Oh I know, surprisingly well behaved I do have to admit,” the older demon chuckled and began to set the table. The sound of silverware lured the other sins into the kitchen.

They took their respective seats, and two chairs were left in case. Bill was the one who spoke up after taking a long sip of his maroon drink, “So, how was it?”

“I loved it!”

“It was fun.”

“Eh”

“I met a girl…”

Bill’s face dropped as he stared over at Wrath before switching over to Sloth who chimed up, “I met three!”

“I got her number,” Wrath pointed to his arm.

“They gave me kisses,” Sloth gave a mock coy smile as he cupped his cheeks.

Bill narrowed his eyes and began to furrow his eyebrows, but just as he was about to say something Dipper spoke up, though he regret the question he didn’t need a scene at the table, “So! Who would want to go again next year?”

“I would love to!” Lust spoke excitedly.

Sloth hummed happily, “I would too.”

“We’ll see,” Wrath went back to stabbing his food with his fork.

The twins shook their heads and Envy stayed quiet. Pride finally spoke up to share her already known opinion, “I hated it.”

“You spent like, a day there,” Envy narrowed their eyes across the table at them. Pride quirked an eyebrow and stuck her tongue out at them.

“Well, loved, liked, don’t care, or hated it. Tell me about it!” Bill smiled widely before raising his hand and pointed over at Ira and Sloth, “And I don’t want to hear about the kisses or numbers, I will deal with that later.”

Dipper stayed quiet through dinner, allowing Bill to take the attention of the sins with conversation. He watched as the demon smiled happily and humored the sins, allowing them to express what they went through in their own ways despite Dipper already telling him like a diary each night he slept. After the kitchen was cleaned Lust was the one to initiate the family dogpile. She grabbed all the blankets her arms could carry and brought them down into the living room with a thud, hands on her hips as she smiled. The twins chose a movie- it was their turn so of course they always chose Shrek. And once the opening previews began to play each sin grabbed a blanket and so did Dipper and Bill. Deciding to all lay on the floor this time. Bill sitting up right with Dipper’s head against his shoulder. Sloth laid against both their laps, and Envy snuggled up next to Dipper. Pride next to Bill. Lust leaning on her sister. The twins laid at everyone’s feet. Wrath snuggled up awkwardly with Dipper and Envy. About a third of the way through the movie two of the sins had fallen asleep, then Dipper did.

Stan walked in to find the pile of sleeping demons and human and instead of waking any of them up, he rolled his eyes and turned off the TV. It was like he was the only one in the house who knew how to do so. Geez.

**Author's Note:**

> I showed Lanx a dumb video and said it was Dipper at summer camp and they brought up the sins going to summer camp so i decided- oop here we go. I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^ i don't have much to say, but other than i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Point out spelling and grammar errors, and i'll fix them ASAP. ((also, since i wrote a lot and didn't quite proofread this, please please PLEASE point it out to me if i used anything other than they/them for Envy))
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!! ^-^


End file.
